Rivalité
by Akari-Komiya
Summary: Re ! Nouvelle fanfic, et nouvel OTP ; le LawNaKid ! (Law x Nami x Kid) Comme indiqué dans le titre, une certaine rivalité sera présente entre les deux protagonistes masculins, envers la jolie navigatrice du Chapeau de Paille ! Premiers chapitres en rating T, les derniers, en M !
1. Introduction

"Q-quoi ?!"

Les cris d'Ussop et de Chopper venaient de retentir dans la cuisine du Sunny.

"U-une alliance ?!"

Robin, assise à côté de Franky, rit légèrement, amusée.

C'est alors que Luffy intervint, un gros morceau de viande rôtie à la main, la bouche pleine.

"Yup !~"

"On va ch'allier avec lui !"

Il prit quelques instants pour avaler la viande, avant de reprendre.

"Chuis chûr qu'il est chympa !"

Sa remarque ne fit que rajouter bien plus de désespoir aux deux trouillards de l'équipage, au bord des larmes. Comment voulait-il qu'un homme comme lui soit "sympa" ?!

"Je te hais... Luffy..., marmonna Nami, la navigatrice, tout en se frottant l'arête du nez, de l'index et de son pouce, essayant de se calmer."

Cependant, le sniper, le petit renne, et la rousse n'étaient pas les seuls inquiets.

En effet, il y avait également Zoro, et Law.

Les deux épeistes étaient méfiants. Ils avaient eu vent de la réputation de celui qui allait probablement devenir leur allié, prochainement.

On le qualifiait de brute, cruel, qui n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à qui il voulait. On lui attribuait même la torture d'un petit groupe de pirates.

Mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'essayer de raisonner Luffy était purement et simplement inutile. Le jeune garçon au Chapeau de Paille était ingérable, et borné.

Surtout que Trafalgar Law n'était pas comme qui dirait en "bons termes", avec cette certaine personne. Le magnifique doigt d'honneur que le brun lui avait adressé à Sabaody en était la preuve.

Il pouvait déjà sentir les ennuis dans l'air.

Croisant les bras, résigné, il resta silencieux, attendant tranquillement la suite des évenements.

C'est donc ainsi que cette alliance fut formée.

Eustass Kid venait de rejoindre l'alliance Hearts/Mugiwara.

Il fut alors convenu ce dernier devait les rejoindre à la prochaine île. L'île de Nensos.

Il ne leur faudrait que quelques heures pour s'y rendre.

C'était donc dans une angoisse - presque - générale que le petit groupe s'y dirigea.


	2. Chapitre 1

Ca y est.

Les Mugiwara étaient quasiment arrivés sur cette fameuse île de Nensos.

Presque chacun était angoissé, stressé. A part bien sûr Luffy, qui lui, en sautillait déjà d'avance.

Zoro et Sanji s'étaient déjà mentalement préparés, en cas de tentative de trahison, ou d'attaque, de la part de Eustass Kidd.

Nami, Chopper, et Ussop, eux, en tremblaient d'avance.

Si bien qu'ils avancaient presque à reculons, tous plus apeurés les uns que les autres.

La petite alliance, les deux capitaines en tête, accosta donc, débarquant sur une petite plage déserte. Calme. Attendant patiemment l'arrivée de leur futur allié.

Allié qui ne tarda bien sûr pas, débarquant grandiosement, son bateau accostant face aux Mugiwara, et aux Hearts.

Kidd, accompagné de près par Killer, fut le premier à descendre. Marchant fièrement, une sorte de petit sourire malsain sur son visage. Etudiant de près les pirates face à lui.

"Oi ! Chapeau de Paille !"

L'intéressé, qui souriait naivement, comme à son habitude, lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête, avant de s'approcher vers lui, sans méfiance apparante.

"Shishishi~"

L'homme au bras de métal, étudiant toujours avec insistance le groupe, croisa les bras.

"C'est ça ton équipage ?, dit-il d'une manière arrogante, qui ne sembla pas troubler le jeune capitaine."

Son regard fixé sur Ussop, il se mit à sourire encore un peu plus, faisant blémir le sniper.

"On dirait bien que certains ne sont pas vraiment heureux de me voir.."

La petite remarque fit se crisper plus d'un, dont Sanji, qui tira sur sa cigarette, l'air hostile, et Zoro, qui posa la main sur le fourreau de ses sabres, prêt à intervenir. D'autres affichèrent également un air indifférent, comme Robin, et Law.

Killer intervint alors, les mains dans les poches, l'air calme. Bien que le masque sur son visage empêchait de réellement estimer son humeur, et ses pensées.

"Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez vous allier avec nous ?"

"Yup !~, lui répondit alors Luffy, son sourire puéril ne le lâchant visiblement plus."

Killer sembla réfléchir quelques instants, alors que Kid, de son côté, continuait son petit examen, étant visiblement passé à Robin, et Franky.

"Je vois. Avec plaisir, alors. reprit l'homme aux lames et aux cheveux blonds. Une alliance me paraît être une bonne idée. Surtout dans le Nouveau Monde."

S'approchant alors de Luffy, calmement, accompagné de Kid.

Les nombreux membres d'équipage se méfiant, quasiment tous prêts à intervenir en cas de souci.

Il tendit alors sa main vers le jeune pirate, l'invitant à la lui serrer. Chose qu'il fit, avec plaisir.

Avec un semi soulagement de la part de tous les Mugiwara - ou presque -, l'alliance fut ainsi sellée.

Le soir même, Luffy insista pour organiser une énorme fête, en l'honneur de leur triple alliance. Chose qui fit se mordre les doigts à Nami, elle qui avait encore le souvenir de tout leur argent gaspillé suite au banquet qu'il avait voulu organiser, lors de leur alliance avec les Heart.

Cependant, prenant sur elle, la navigatrice finit par céder - imposant bien sûr une limite au jeune capitaine, ne voulant pas non plus voir tout son précieux argent se dilapider dans bien trop de nourriture, et de boissons. -

Des assiettes, de la nourriture, et des choppes de bière bordaient ainsi la grande table que les pirates du Chapeau de Paille avaient installée. Les pirates étaient presque tous en train de s'amuser, à présent. Sauf bien sûr Nami, et Law. Les deux n'ayant visiblement pas le coeur à la fête.

Ils avaient en effet ce point commun ; leur alliance avec Eustass Kid leur restait en travers de la gorge.

Ils se méfiaient fortement. Chose légèrement étonnante, vu que même Chopper et Ussop s'étaient laissés emportés.

Les deux restaient en retrait, la navigatrice s'étant installée sur le pont, une simple choppe de bière à la main, tandis que le chirurgien s'était installé non loin d'elle, vers la proue.

La soirée promettant d'être assez tendue.


	3. Chapitre 2

Eustass Kid, de son côté, semblait d'une bien meilleure humeur que certains.

Il buvait tranquillement, de son côté, bien installé dans la salle de l'aquarium. Sa choppe à la main, observant ses nouveaux alliés. Ces derniers semblant bien s'amuser.

Même Killer, qui lui, était d'habitude d'un naturel sérieux, s'était mêlé au groupe. Discutant tranquillement avec l'archéologue brune.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, eux, dansaient puérilement sur la grande table, entre les multiples assiettes, certaines étant vides, d'autre à peine entamées, les verres d'alcool, et les restes de repas.

Cependant, une petite chose le chiffonnait. Ou l'intriguait. Les deux, probablement.

Il n'avait quasiment pas vu son rival, Trafagar Law, de la soirée. Non pas que ce dernier lui manquait, bien au contraire. Ainsi que la navigatrice.

Navigatrice qui, bien sûr, ne manquait pas de l'intéresser.

Il était bien sûr également intéressé par Robin. Mais cette dernière était bien trop calme et silencieuse.

Non, il aimait bien plus les femmes avec du caractère.

Et celle que l'on surnommait "la Chatte voleuse" remplissait parfaitement ce critère. Il avait déjà pu le remarquer à Sabaody.

Décidant de faire sa petite inspection, il finit d'un trait le restant de sa choppe, la posant négligemment sur le premier support venu.

Avant de tranquillement se diriger vers la porte menant au pont. Sous l'oeil attentif de Killer.

Nami, alors accoudée sur l'une des rembardes, regardant l'océan devant elle, ruminait.

Elle en voulait encore énormément à Luffy.

 _Comment avait-il pu les précipiter ainsi dans une alliance avec ce taré de Kid ?!_

Déjà qu'il avait fallu faire une alliance avec l'équipage des Heart... Bien qu'elle aie fini par s'habituer à leur capitaine.

Eustass Kid était une menace, à ses yeux. Elle avait entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs à son égard. Toutes plus "sympatiques" les unes que les autres.

Il était dangereux. Elle se méfiait. Il était très bien capable de les trahir à n'importe quel moment. Surtout qu'ils lui offraient une parfaite occasion d'attaquer, avec cette fête.

La plupart des personnes présentes finissant certainement complètement bourrées à la fin de la soirée.

Soupirant, elle décida d'aller reprendre un peu d'alcool, juste histoire de décompresser un peu. Elle avait une bonne résistance, aucun risque d'en ressentir les moindres effets, de toute façon.

Marchant distraitement jusqu'à la porte, elle ne fit pas attention. Se cognant de plein fouet à quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un, plutôt.

"Regarde devant toi, la voleuse."

Levant alors la tête, l'intéressée tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'elle ne voulait justement pas croiser. Ignorant au passage sa remarque.

Ne montrant cependant rien, maître d'elle même, elle reprit tranquillement son trajet.

Avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de l'aquarium.

Kid ayant tourné la tête, ne se gênant pas pour la mater ouvertement. Regardant ses hanches se balancer au rythme de ses pas.

Chose qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil affuté de Law, qui avait tranquillement regardé la scène, depuis le petit banc attaché au mat du Sunny.

L'homme au bras métallique, souriant, plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il avait observé.

La Chatte voleuse étant décidément de plus en plus intéressante.

"On mate, Eustass ? Je te pensais plus distingué.", commença alors le capitaine des Hearts, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

L'interpellé tournant son regard vers lui, un sourcil levé. Avant de sourire, de la même manière.

"Tu vas pas me faire la morale, Trafalgar. Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute si elle est bonne."

Levant également un sourcil suite à sa remarque sur le physique de la jeune femme.

Même si, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait raison.

"Comme je le disais : très distingué.", lui rétorqua-t-il alors, toujours aussi souriant.

La petite pique fit d'ailleurs rire son destinataire, qui vint tranquillement s'adosser à l'une des rambardes.

Les deux hommes finissant par se fusiller du regard. Mais tout en souriant.

La scène ressemblant à une bataille entre deux enfants.


	4. Chapitre 3

"Oi, Nami !~"

Luffy venait tout juste de s'approcher, un grand morceau de viande juteux à la main.

Il lui sourit alors, venant entourer ses épaules de son bras libre, l'attirant du côté de Robin, Sanji, et de tous les autres, là où la fête semblait battre son plein.

La navigatrice n'ayant même pas la motivation de résister.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle finit par se laisser entraîner tranquillement, finissant par littéralement oublier ses problèmes. Il n'y avait plus d'appréhension. Il n'y avait plus d'alliance. Il n'y avait plus de Eustass Kid. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pourrait la déranger.

Et une heure passa. Puis deux.

Chopper, Brook, Ussop, et Sanji étant déjà partis se coucher.

La salle n'étant plus occupée que par un Luffy assoupi, un Zoro et une Nami en compétition, un Franky, une Robin, et un Killer en train de papoter.

La jeune femme s'amusant. Profitant.

Buvant sans se retenir. Jusqu'à en être légèrement un peu trop alcoolisée.

Non, beaucoup trop alcoolisée.

Ses joues étaient rosies, son regard embué. Elle était tranquillement assise sur l'immense banquette de la salle.

Vidant les stocks d'alcool en compagnie de Zoro.

Les deux s'affrontant, voyant lequel tiendrait le plus longtemps. Et, évidemment, ce fut l'épeiste.

Epeiste qui, lui, semblait complètement innafecté par les litres d'alcool coulant dans ses veines.

L'archéologue, qui avait observé leur petite bataille, s'inquiétait légèrement.

Elle avait bien vu que la rousse était bien trop alcoolisée. Ca sautait aux yeux.

Se levant tranquillement, faisant signe à Killer d'attendre un peu, juste pour quelques minutes, elle se dirigea vers sa nakama.

"Nami ?"

L'intéressée, arborant un petit sourire, les cheveux légèrement plus sauvages que d'habitude, tourna la tête dans sa direction.

"Ah, Robin !~"

La brune, lui rendant son sourire, croisa les bras.

"Tu devrais prendre l'air. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien."

"T-tu crois ?~", lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement ronronnante.

Hochant la tête, son interlocutrice lui indiqua la petite porte. Après tout, un peu d'air ne lui ferait que du bien. Surtout dans son état actuel. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur place.

La jeune femme, acceptant tranquillement, s'engouffra donc dehors.

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle était bizarremment beaucoup plus facile à convaincre.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Law et Kid étaient déjà partis pour se battre. Leur sourire mesquin et provocateur toujours ancré sur leur visage.

Pendant toute la soirée, les deux n'avaient pas manqué une occasion de se provoquer.

Leurs petits enfantillages ayant fini en une sorte de combat.

Les deux hommes semblant prêts à se tabasser mutuellement.

"Répètes-moi ça, Trafalgar ?", siffla Kid.

L'interpellé lui offrant une magnifique insulte fleurie. - que je me garderai de citer ici pour des raisons évidentes -

L'autre répliquant par une insulte du même niveau.

Les deux en venant même à s'attraper par le col.

Cependant, une voix les coupa dans leur élan.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, les gars ?~"

La voix féminine de Nami venait de retentir.

Leur faisant tourner en même temps le regard vers elle.

Une main posée sur sa hanche, un petit sourire sur le visage, la jeune femme les fixait d'un air interrogateur. Etant toujours autant alcoolisée, bien sûr.

La petite rougeur sur ses joues, et ses cheveux légèrement ébourriffés faisant même se questionner Kid.

Elle les approcha tranquillement, faisant une sorte d'adorable petite moue.

C'était comme si elle n'avait plus aucune méfiance envers eux. Enfin surtout avec Kid.

Elle s'interposa entre eux, les empêchant de se faire quoi que ce soit.

"On dirait deux enfants~"

Un sourcil levé, les deux hommes la regardèrent faire. Avant de mutuellement s'échanger un petit regard.

Seuls deux hommes pouvaient comprendre ce qui leur passa par la tête.

Law fut le premier à prendre la parole.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Nami-ya ?"

"Huh ? Moi ?", lui répondit-elle alors, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air un peu surprise.

"Je prend l'air, c'est tout."

Croisant les bras, Law la regarda tranquillement dans les yeux. Pouvant constater que son regard était légèrement embué. Il fixa ensuite les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Il en déduit qu'elle était probablement sous les effets de l'alcool.

Kid en déduit la même chose. Bien qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait observé les mêmes...parties de son corps.

Non, son regard était rivé sur sa poitrine. Il profitait du fait qu'elle regarde ailleurs pour se rincer l'oeil.

Chose que le capitaine des Hearts remarqua rapidement, le faisant une nouvelle fois sourire.

"Tu devrais faire attention.", lança-t-il à la jeune femme. "Je connais quelqu'un qui à l'air de bien s'amuser."

A ces mots, elle se tourna vers Kid. Regardant là où son regard se portait. Baissant la tête, jusqu'à voir qu'il semblait en pleine fixette sur sa poitrine.

L'homme aux multiples cicatrices, ayant tourné bien trop tard le regard, venait tout juste de se faire attraper la main dans le sac.

Il eut juste le temps de lancer un regard noir à Law, ce dernier souriant sadiquement, satisfait. Nami le foudroyant du regard, croisant les bras.

N'importe qui aurait alors cru qu'elle l'aurait claqué. Qu'elle l'aurait incendié.

Mais non. Elle se contenta de soupirer.

"Pervers."

Tournant alors les talons, elle s'éloigna alors d'eux. Se dirigeant de sa démarche féminine, et légèrement énervée, jusqu'à sa cabine. Le tout sous l'oeil appréciateur de Law, qui s'était tranquillement adossé au mat du navire.

Les deux capitaines pirates se fixèrent alors.

Kid semblant fulminer. Law semblant radieux.

La voix du brun s'élevant alors, moqueuse, et satisfaite.

"Trafalgar Law : 1. Eustass Kid : 0."


	5. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain fut bien dur pour l'alliance pirate.

La plupart des gens à bord n'ayant visiblement pas très bien dormi.

Chose qui n'était pas étonnante, vu les litres d'alcool que certains s'étaient enfilés pendant la nuit, et vu le peu de sommeil dont les autres avaient bénéficié.

Certains n'ayant même pas dormi du tout.

Comme Law, par exemple.

Enfin, rien qu'en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il n'avait pas connu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle.

Il était tranquillement resté sur le pont. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il avait fait.

Il était visiblement resté, silencieux, assis sur le banc du mat.

Il n'avait en tout cas pas passé sa nuit à se battre avec Kid, ce dernier étant tranquillement retourné sur son navire en compagnie de Killer.

Les deux capitaines pirates, juste avant de se séparer, avaient visiblement trouvé leur nouveau sujet de confrontation. En effet, après l'apparition de Nami, en fin de soirée, une petite idée s'était gentiment immiscée dans leur esprit.

Ils s'étaient visiblement mutuellement compris.

Leur objectif : la navigatrice.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Leur fierté masculine était en jeu, après tout. Même si la navigatrice s'annonçait être une cible difficile. Surtout sans les effets de l'alcool pour la rendre moins méfiante.

Petit désavantage pour Kid ; la navigatrice semblait clairement ne pas vraiment l'apprécier. Alors qu'elle avait fini par apprécier Law.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour le capitaine au bras métallique. Après tout, sûr de lui comme il l'était, c'était presque sûr qu'elle allait lui tomber directement dans les bras.

Ou, du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. La réalité pouvant être tout autre.

De son côté, celle que l'on surnommait la Chatte voleuse semblait en bien mauvais état.

Sa tête lui semblait affreusement douloureuse, lourde. Pas étonnant, vu, comme cité plus haut, la quantité hallucinante d'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé.

S'étant directement couchée, après sa petite discussion avec Kid et Law, si l'on pouvait du moins appeler ça une "discussion", elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer.

Elle avait donc dormi habillée.

Chose qu'elle détestait faire.

Décidant donc, dès qu'elle eut posé le pied à terre, d'aller se doucher, elle se prépara quelques vêtements de rechange.

Optant pour un simple maillot de bain, blanc, le soleil brillant sur le pont. Ce qui voulait forcément dire détente au soleil.

Prenant donc le tout, elle se dirigea d'un pas calme vers la salle de bain. Croisant au passage Law. Qui en sortait tout juste, visiblement.

Il s'était changé, troquant ses vêtements épais contre son simple jean. Et surtout, - au grand plaisir de la rousse - il ne portait pas de haut. Laissant entrevoir ses muscles encrés.

De quoi la faire baver d'envie.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire. Simple. Mais terriblement efficace. La sortant de ses pensées.

"Tiens, Nami-ya. Bien dormi ?"

Essayant de cacher son ressenti, elle croisa les bras, s'arrêtant.

"Mh ? Oh, on peut dire que oui.", lui répondit-elle alors, lui rendant un petit sourire.

Le tout finissant sur une petite discussion. Law commençant déjà à marquer des points. Il eut même le plaisir de la voir légèrement rougir, à un certain moment. Mais rien de très voyant.

Le congédiant, elle alla donc finalement prendre sa douche, un sourire ancré sur son visage.

En oubliant presque son mal de tête.

De son côté, fort de sa petite entrevue avec la charmante navigatrice, Law était retourné sur le pont. Il avait visiblement une bonne avance sur Kid, avec ça.

Nul doute que l'autre capitaine n'allait pas pouvoir faire mieux.

Il savait bien que la diplomatie, et les discussions, ce n'était pas son fort.

Justement, tout en pensant à ce dernier, le brun le vit. Il était tranquillement adossé à la rambarde.

Ayant lui aussi changé de vêtements. Ayant enlevé son haut. Laissant apparaître ses muscles, ornés de longues cicatrices.

Ils avaient du avoir la même idée.

Préférant l'ignorer, il alla tranquillement se rasseoir sur ce qui était maintenant devenu son espace personnel.

Sur le pont, juste en face de lui, le schéma habituel des Mugiwara.

Luffy, et Chopper, au centre. Se pourchassant. Puérilement.

Sanji et Zoro, en pleine confrontation.

Franky et Ussop, travaillant sur le côté, apparemment à l'élaboration d'une nouvelle arme.

Le reste étant ailleurs, visiblement.

C'était l'endroit idéal. Il ne manquait plus que la navigatrice.

Navigatrice qui ne tarda pas à arriver, à peine quelques petites minutes plus tard. Vêtue de son simple maillot de bain. Les cheveux attachés en un chignon volumineux, quelques longues mèches légèrement lâchées.

Les deux capitaines pirates s'installant confortablement.

La regardant se poser tranquillement sur l'un des transats spécialement installé pour elle.

Ils s'échangèrent alors un petit coup d'oeil supérieur.

La chasse pouvait commencer.

Nami était la proie. Law et Kid les chasseurs.


	6. Chapitre 5

Tranquillement installée sur son transat, la navigatrice du Chapeau de Paille arborait un grand sourire.

Son mal de tête avait fini par se dissiper, au bout d'un moment. A croire que sa petite discussion avec le chirurgien ténébreux l'avait miraculeusement soignée.

Prenant doucement le cocktail à sa droite, que Sanji s'était chargé de lui préparer, elle se mit à regarder distraitement du côté de la mer. C'était assez plaisant, comme vue. Surtout avec un temps magnifique comme celui dont elle profitait.

Bien qu'il fasse peut-être un poil trop chaud pour elle.

"Oi ! Namiii !~"

Luffy, l'air tout joyeux, comme à son habitude, venait tout juste de s'approcher d'elle. Fixant sa boisson avec un air des plus intéressé.

"J'peux goûter ?"

"Non."

"Alleeeezzzzz !"

"J'ai dit non."

"Steuplééé !"

"Va en demander un à Sanji, bordel !"

"Mais j'ai pas enviieee !"

Et oui. Luffy avait visiblement décidé de venir embêter tout le monde. Comme ça. Pour le plaisir.

De toute façon, c'était récurrent, avec lui.

Finissant par se lever, la navigatrice, exténuée, l'attrapa par les cheveux. Le traînant tranquillement jusqu'à Sanji. Histoire qu'il lui foute un peu la paix.

Le tout se passant bien sûr sous les yeux des deux autres capitaines pirates. Qui semblaient tout à coup légèrement impressionés par la facilité avec laquelle elle semblait s'occuper du Chapeau de Paille. Elle devait savoir comment faire, en même temps. En tant que navigatrice, c'était presque son boulot.

Ils ne la lâchèrent toujours pas du regard. La jeune femme retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, l'air légèrement irrité. Mais c'était compréhensible. Luffy semblait avoir un peu trop joué sur ses nerfs.

S'étant donc réinstallée confortablement, elle essaya de se détendre à nouveau. Fermant les yeux.

Avant de finalement réussir à se replonger dans un état détendu.

Mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps.

En effet, un grand brouhaha commençait à se former sur le pont.

Franky venait, en effet, d'installer un bassin à l'arrière du navire.

Un "SUPPPERRRR" bassin, comme il l'appelait.

En effet, ce "SUPPPERRRR" bassin avait une particularité. Les mangeurs de fruit du démon, et les non-mangeurs de fruit du démon pouvaient s'y baigner.

Enorme nouvelle pour Chopper, Brook, et Luffy, visiblement. Ces derniers se jetant directement dans le bassin, tête la première.

Avant de se faire repêcher par un Sanji et un Zoro exténués.

Si il ne prenaient pas de bouée, c'était garanti, ils allaient se noyer. Mais aussi excités qu'ils étaient, l'idée ne leur était pas venue à l'esprit.

Dérangée dans son petit moment de repos, Nami décida d'abandonner. C'était peine perdue. Se reposer avec ces imbéciles dans les parages, en train d'extérioriser toute leur joie, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. En plus chiant.

S'étirant alors, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire à la place.

Aller finir la carte qu'elle avait commencé ?

Non. Pas avec cette chaleur.

Aller lire un peu ?

Mauvaise idée.

Son regard se porta, alors qu'elle réfléchissait toujours, sur Luffy et Brook en train de s'arroser d'eau, bien installés dans leur bouée.

Pourquoi ne pas aller se baigner un peu ?

C'est vrai, c'était bien l'une des seules activités s'offrant à elle.

Et elle n'avait pas nagé depuis pas mal de temps. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour se remettre un peu en forme.

Se levant donc de son précieux transat, la rousse se dirigea vers le bassin. Ajustant au passage son haut de maillot. L'action faisant sourire Kid et Law.

Ca commençait à devenir intéressant.

S'arrêtant juste au bord du bassin, elle fixa la surface de l'eau. Se baissant pour venir vérifier la température.

Température qui était visiblement idéale, à en juger par le petit sourire s'étant installé sur son visage.

Elle se releva donc, satisfaite.

Avant de commencer à s'étirer.

Car, après tout, elle n'allait pas y aller comme ça, sans être un minimum échauffée.

Et, les deux capitaines rivaux ne manquaient pas de la regarder.

Même si regarder n'était pas vraiment le verbe le plus approprié. Dévorer, c'était mieux.

Kid étant quand même le pire. Il ne cherchait même pas à cacher son ressenti à propos de la jolie navigatrice. Non, au contraire. Il aurait même pu la siffler, s'il en avait envie.

Mais Law, lui, était bien plus discret. Croisant les bras, toujours assis au même endroit, il profitait tranquillement du spectacle. Il était plus près de la jeune femme que son rival ne l'était, en plus. C'était parfait.

La vue était tout simplement par-faite.

Il pouvait la regarder autant qu'il voulait.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne remarquait absolument rien.

Elle continuait juste de s'étirer.

Avant de finalement arrêter, pour venir se pencher en avant, face au bassin.

Faisant une petite pause pour écarter les mèches de ses cheveux face à ses yeux.

Puis, d'un coup, elle plongea. Gracieusement. Elle en ferait presque pâlir une nageuse professionnelle.

Remontant tranquillement à la surface, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'eau semblait être agréable, visiblement.

Elle commença alors de petites longueurs. Evitant au passage un Luffy en bouée.

Plongeant sous la surface.

Puis remontant.

Puis replongeant.

Puis remontant.

Ainsi de suite.

Law et Kid la regardant gentiment faire, légèrement admiratifs. Ils pouvaient voir ses hanches se balancer. De droite, à gauche. Puis de gauche, à droite.

Son corps ondulant gracieusement.

Elle en ressemblait presque à une sirène.

Mais, cependant, après quelques petites minutes, la jeune femme sortit du bassin. Elle se hissa donc sur le rebord, s'y asseyant doucement. Croisant les jambes.

De petites gouttes d'eau ruisselant le long de son corps.

Son maillot trempé faisant encore plus ressortir ses formes.

Bref, de quoi mettre l'eau à la bouche des deux capitaines pirates.

Balancant ses longs cheveux trempés en arrière, la sulfureuse navigatrice ferma les yeux. Se penchant légèrement vers l'arrière, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le bas de ses longues jambes toujours immergés à la surface de l'eau. Elle avait visiblement décidé de prendre un peu le soleil.

C'est en la voyant ainsi que Law et Kid eurent une idée.

Ils n'allaient pas rester là, à végéter, sans rien faire, après tout. C'était bien beau de l'admirer sous toutes ses coutures, mais ce n'était pas en restant assis qu'elle les remarquerait.

Ils se levèrent donc, tranquillement. Partant visiblement dans deux directions différentes.

Kid se dirigeant tranquillement vers elle.

Un grand sourire ancré sur le visage.

Visiblement, plus que sûr de lui.

Law allant visiblement ailleurs.

S'engouffrant dans l'une des portes près des cabines.

Il devait avoir une idée en tête, probablement.


	7. Chapitre 6

Kid se racla la gorge. Attirant ainsi l'attention de la navigatrice assise devant lui, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, un peu surprise. Son visage affichant tout de suite un air bien plus méfiant, dès qu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait du capitaine pirate.

Elle semblait encore sur ses gardes, visiblement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?", l'interrogea-t-elle alors, d'un ton sec.

Croisant les bras, s'efforçant de garder son sourire, l'intéressé la fixa.

Il n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler "doué" en matière de conversations. Les seules qu'il entretenaient étant soit avec son équipage, soit pendant ses petites séances de torture sur ses prisonniers et ennemis. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te méfies autant ?"

Soupirant, Nami croisa les bras. Regardant Luffy et Brook s'amuser dans l'eau. C'était une question bien idiote. Elle avait déjà vu mieux, comme technique d'approche.

"Parce que. J'ai mes raisons."

Plus amusé qu'irrité par sa réponse, Kid ne se démonta pas. En tant normal, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on lui parle comme ça. Mais là, c'était différent. Il aimait bien voir la rousse s'énerver.

"Mh, c'est dommage.", reprit-il alors, tout en jetant au passage un petit coup d'oeil appréciateur à sa poitrine, de petites gouttes d'eau en ruissellant encore le long. "On aurait pu discuter un peu. Apprendre à se connaître, ce genre de conneries."

La navigatrice tourna alors une nouvelle fois la tête dans sa direction, ce dernier ayant réajusté son regard pile au bon moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Certes, elle était peut-être trop sur la défensive. Mais en même temps, avec son allure, son attitude, et les rumeurs à son égard, c'était légitime de rester sur ses gardes. Luffy et une bonne partie des autres s'étaient peut-être laissés convaincre, mais la tâche n'allait pas être aussi facile pour elle.

De son côté, Law était tranquillement en train de se balader dans les couloirs. Marchant avec aisance, tout aussi sûr de lui que son rival.

Quelque chose lui était venu à l'esprit.

Une petite idée. Toute simple.

Quelques heures plus tôt, avant le réveil de Nami, un petit événement avait suscité une petite agitation sur le bateau. Rien de bien grave, mais suffisament important pour attirer tous ceux qui étaient réveillés. Et même en réveiller certains.

Luffy avait, en effet, en farfouillant dans l'infirmerie du Sunny, trouvé un étrange médicament. Il s'était alors empressé de vouloir en prendre, riant d'avance. Le médicament en question étant appelé "aphrodisiaque". Et bien sûr, le capitaine au chapeau de Paille, ayant vu ça, s'était imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'un comprimé magique qui faisait pousser des coupes afro à quiconque en prendrait. Ayant trouvé l'idée "marrante", il avait voulu en donner à Sanji. Les effets étant bien évidemment tout autres. Mais ça, il n'en savait rien. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, sachant que ce dernier ne connaissait que les combats, la viande, et son chapeau, le reste n'étant pas vraiment digne d'intêret à ses yeux.

Mais, par chance, la catastrophe avait été évitée, grâce à Chopper, qui s'était chargé de reprendre la boite. La cachant, faisant bien en sorte que son capitaine ne le trouve pas. Et Law, qui était bien sûr présent, avait assisté à la scène. Il savait donc où trouver ce fameux "afro-disiaque".

Il entra donc silencieusement dans l'infirmerie. Ne prenant pas tellement de précautions, sachant que Chopper était à l'extérieur.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au petit bureau où le renne travaillait. De multiples bols, flacons, et échantillons étant éparpillés sur toute sa surface. Un livre sur la médicine étant ouvert à une certaine page, indiquant comment préparer une sorte d'onguent contre les brûlûres dues au soleil. Mais n'étant pas venu pour ça, Law leva la tête. Regardant maintenant l'étagère juste à côté. Il passa sa main sur le haut du meuble, n'ayant même pas besoin de chaise. Après tout, c'était une tâche facile, du haut de ses - presque - deux mètres.

Récupérant alors une petite clé, il souria. Se redirigeant vers le petit bureau. Ouvrant le petit tiroir du bas, à l'aide de l'objet qu'il venait de trouver. Tombant alors sur un petit flacon. Le fameux flacon d'aphrodisiaque. Il ne perdit pas de temps, prenant deux petites pillules à l'intérieur, avant de le refermer, le reposant aussitôt dans son tiroir. Refermant ce dernier correctement, reposant la clé à l'endroit où elle était cachée.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs réellement ce que faisait ce genre de médicament sur le bateau des Mugiwaras. De son point de vue, ils n'avaient pas le profil à en utiliser. Du moins, la plupart. En plus, comme il avait pu le remarquer, ils n'avaient pas de relations quelconques entre eux. A part peut-être Franky et Robin. Ces derniers étant plutôt proches.

Mais bon. Le capitaine des Hearts n'était pas là pour se mêler des amourettes entre Mugiwaras. Il avait autre chose à faire. Comme s'occuper d'une certaine navigatrice. En déposant, entre autres, les deux petites pillules dans son cocktail.

Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Il avait pu remarquer qu'elle lui avait adressé deux trois petits regards en coin, de temps en temps. Mais là, c'était simplement pour que les choses aillent un peu plus vite. Histoire d'humilier avec brio cet imbécile de Eustass Kid. Il en riait déjà.

Le brun tourna donc les talons, quittant la pièce. Retournant en souriant jusque sur le pont. Arrivant pile au moment où son rival discutait avec la rousse.

Leurs regards se croisant alors, il lui offrit un sourire des plus moqueurs. Il avait gagné, c'était garanti. Voyant qu'il retournait à sa petite séance de drague, et que les autres semblaient bien occupés, Law saisit sa chance. Passant juste à côté du cocktail à peine entamé de sa proie, il lâcha les petits comprimés. Qui retombèrent tranquillement dans le verre, se disparurent quelques petites secondes après, s'étant gentiment dissous. Parfait.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il alla s'asseoir à son "poste", guettant Nami, attendant qu'elle boive.

Et elle ne tarda pas. Plantant Eustass Kid en pleine discussion, elle se leva, se dirigeant vers son transat. Attrapant sa serviette, en premier, essuyant un peu ses cheveux. Avant de s'allonger, échappant un petit soupir. Puis, après quelques petites minutes de détente, elle finit par enfin prendre son cocktail en main. Ne se méfiant pas, elle le porta à ses lèvres. avant d'en prendre une petite gorgée. Le reposant. Puis en reprenant une autre. Jusqu'à le finir.

Law en souriant déjà. Il savait qu'il fallait aux environs de quelques minutes pour que l'aphrodisiaque fasse effet. Il n'avait qu'à attendre, une nouvelle fois. Et elle lui tomberait tranquillement dans les bras.

Et il ne lui fallut pas lontemps. La jeune femme, environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, se leva. Semblant mal à l'aise. Luffy et les autres s'inquiétant un peu, Kid y compris. Mais elle s'efforça de les rassurer, leur assurant qu'elle allait bien. C'était tout simplement parfait.

Il la vit s'engouffrer dans l'un des couloirs, menant à la bibliothèque.

Décidant d'attendre un peu, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention, le brun restait toujours aussi souriant. Tout se passait comme prévu, et encore bien mieux, même.

Puis, après cinq minutes, il se dirigea là où la navigatrice se trouvait. Prêt à humilier royalement son rival.


	8. Annonce !

/Petite info à propos de la suite !/

Ca y est, on y est arrivés ! Le fameux rating M !~

Du coup, j'ai réfléchi un peu à comment je pouvais agencer ça. Et j'en suis venue à une petite conclusion :

Il y aura deux versions du même chapitre. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi, mais c'est simple ; c'est tout simplement pour qu'il y en aie pour tous les goûts !~

J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ce chapitre de deux manières différentes : l'une étant soft, l'autre étant plus.. hard. Je pense également faire pareil pour d'autres catégories de fanfics. (mort de persos, nsfw, choix...)

(Précisons bien sûr que vous êtes totalement libres de passer ce chapitre, il n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire !~)

Je préciserai bien sûr ce sur quoi vous allez tomber. (Quelles positions, quelles pratiques particulières, ou d'autres choses encore que je jugerai utiles !)

Bref, je m'arrête ici !

En espérant que le tout vous plaise !


	9. Chapitre 8 (LEMON-V1-PART1)

_Désolée de mon absence de plus d'un mois ! J'étais un peu occupée. (comme tout le monde, en fait. x') )_

 _Du coup... Je me suis posée une petite question._

 _Est-ce qu'il valait mieux que je vous fasse éternellement attendre, pour vous rendre un lemon, en une partie, et tout beau ? Ou un lemon tout aussi beau, que vous rend bien avant, mais séparé en deux parties...?_

 _Et ben j'ai fait le pour et le contre. Et donc j'ai tranché en faveur des deux parties._

 _Du coup, ce que vous allez lire n'est qu'une partie du lemon entier. (Sachant que, comme promis, je vais me bouger pour vous sortir en sortir une autre version !)_

 _DONC ! Au niveau du contenu, rien de bien "hard", ici. Je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui puisse réellement gêner ici. A part peut-être un peu de violence ? -même si c'est mineur, promis !-_

 _Le reste me paraît tout à fait acceptable !_

 _Bref, je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre de spécial à vous dire.._

 _J'espère simplement que cette première partie vous plaira !_

 ** _Et encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, follow, et poster une ou des review(s) !_**

* * *

Eustass Kid était complètement largué.

Il n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Nami venait tout juste de partir. Comme ça. D'un coup. Peut-être était-ce à cause du soleil ? Un mal de tête ? Quelque chose comme ça ? Certainement. Ca lui avait visiblement pris d'un coup. Elle s'était alors carapatée sans plus attendre jusqu'à l'intérieur du bateau. Sans donner ne serait-ce qu'une explication.

Mais bon. Ca aurait été supportable, si ce salaud de Law ne l'avait pas suivie comme un petit toutou. Kid commençait déjà à se faire des films. Il l'avait peut-être déjà mise dans sa poche ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Un connard dans son genre l'aurait déjà faite fuir, c'était obligé. Du moins, de son point de vue.

Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu. Si il ne la voyait pas revenir, il savait quoi faire.

"Calme-toi... Respire..."

La navigatrice, alors postée juste devant le miroir de la grande salle de bain derrière la bibliothèque, était vraiment mal en point. Elle haletait, les joues totalement teintées d'un rouge plus que voyant. Elle avait chaud. Horriblement chaud. Peut-être était-elle trop restée au soleil. Elle avait peut-être attrapé une sorte d'insolation.

Se passant de l'eau glacée sur le visage, elle s'efforca de se calmer. Ce n'était rien. Elle devait juste se poser, et tout irait mieux.

Oui, se calmer.

Inspirer.

Expir-

"Tout va bien ?"

Une voix familière la coupa dans sa tentative. Une voix... qui fit délicieusement vibrer ses tympans. La voix du célèbre Trafalgar Law. Ca n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas normal.

"J-je.. oui.", réussit-elle à répondre, d'une voix légèrement faible. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?.."

Le brun s'approcha d'elle, gardant un petit sourire. Se donnant un air calme. Mais néammoins inquiet. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, la fixant de ses yeux gris orageux. Décalant subtilement une mèche de ses longs cheveux de devant ses yeux.

"Je m'inquiétais simplement.", reprit-il alors, approchant son visage du sien. "Tu as l'air mal en point. Je me trompe ?"

Et là, elle crut défaillir. Il était près.. Si près... Trop près. Elle pouvait même sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Sentant ses joues chauffer, et son bas ventre immédiatemment réagir, elle tourna le regard. Se mordant la lèvre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Jamais un homme n'avait réussi l'exploit de la faire rougir ainsi. Jamais.

Mais le capitaine pirate, insistant, ne la laissa pas lui échapper. Il l'attrapa délicatement par le menton, tournant doucement son visage vers le sien. Haussant un sourcil. Attendant visiblement une réponse. La jeune femme avait alors les yeux plongés dans les siens. Ses lèvres n'étant bientôt plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres des siennes. C'était... hypnotisant. Tentant.

Puis..

Elle craqua. Venant l'embrasser, sans se retenir. Se sentant bizaremment soulagée.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à rompre le baiser, ne l'ayant tenu que quelques petites secondes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? C'était.. n'importe quoi. Tout bonnement n'importe quoi. Ses hormones devaient certainement lui jouer des tours.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à décaler son regard du sien, la jeune femme avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Et Law n'avait pas lâché son emprise sur elle, bien au contraire. Il se fit un plaisir de laisser un petit temps passer. Histoire de la faire mijoter un peu. Avant de se mettre à sourire. D'un sourire des plus sadiques. Comme il savait si bien les faire.

"L-Law.. ?"

Et il ne répondit pas. Se contentant de l'attraper par la taille, fermement, la collant contre lui. Avant de venir l'embrasser, à son tour. Mais n'étant pas aussi hésitant qu'elle, bien au contraire : sa langue explorant sans retenue, venant jouer avec celle de la jeune femme. Il la dévorait presque. Cela pouvait peut-être paraître cliché, mais elle avait le goût d'agrumes. Pas étonnant, en même temps. Il avait pu remarquer qu'elle passait son temps à en manger. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait du mal à se contrôler, la légère rigidité de ses mouvements en étant la preuve. L'aphrosidiaque avait l'air d'avoir bien fait effet.

Nami avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, afin de garder un peu d'appui. Elle s'était également serrée contre lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle profitait tout autant de leur baiser.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, le brun finit par s'arrêter. Leurs deux langues étant encore reliées par un petit filet de salive. La navigatrice haletant. Law ayant tourné la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

"Oi ! Dégage de là, Trafalgar !", gronda alors une voix, non loin d'eux.

Voix qui fit immédiatemment se tourner le regard de la rousse vers celui dont elle provenait. Un Kid fulminant et enragé se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux. Law repoussa alors Nami sur le côté, l'écartant du danger, s'approchant avec un air provocateur de son rival.

"Je suis occupé, Eustass-ya.", commença-t-il alors, d'une voix assurée, et nullement impressionnée. "Je peux savoir ce que-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'homme en face ayant déjà eu le temps de lui asséner un coup de poing monumental en pleine mâchoire. La rousse échappant un petit cri de surprise, face à la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Profitant du fait qu'il soit légèrement étourdi par le choc, il vint l'attraper par le cou, le regard menacant.

"Elle est à moi."

Law le fixa alors, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Un petit filet de sang s'échappait du coin de sa lèvre, tandis qu'un violent ématome se formait sur sa joue droite. Il laissa s'écouler un petit moment, avant d'émettre un petit rire, sous les yeux incrédules de la rousse et de son rival. Il attrapa son poignet, alors que ce dernier le tenait toujours par la gorge. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui rendit son coup de poing. Un bon crochet, bien placé, et violent, qui fit vaciller son adversaire en arrière. Se libérant ainsi de son emprise. Mais faisant ainsi sursauter Nami, qui se précipita juste entre les deux.

"A-arrêtez !.."

Elle se tenait juste entre eux, les éloignant l'un de l'autre, en posant une main sur leur torse. Mais elle manquait cruellement de crédibilité : elle était encore sous l'effet du médicament, et allait certainement le rester encore pour un bout de temps. Elle haletait encore, tandis que ses joues étaient encore rosies. Les fixant tour à tour, elle arborait un air inquiet. Et légèrement énervé. Mais rien de considérable, bien sûr. Ils fixèrent donc leur attention sur elle, leur violente confrontation ayant été interrompue. Law essuyant du revers de la main le petit filet de sang sur sa lèvre, Kid haussant un sourcil. C'était plutôt étrange, comme situation. Une femme frêle comme elle s'interposait entre eux. Comme ça. Si l'ambiance avait été autre, les deux capitaines se seraient probablement mis à rire. Mais là.. C'était totalement différent. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Mais leur fierté masculine, elle, savait que faire. L'homme au bras métallique attrapa donc la rousse par la taille, la serrant fermement.

Cependant, l'autre homme n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec ça. Il se rapprocha donc de cette dernière, gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'ennemi. Il enlaça tout aussi fermement la jeune femme, la faisant se retrouver complètement coincée entre eux. Et la rendant surtout soudainement mal à l'aise.

L'aphrodisiaque la rendant beaucoup plus sensible que d'habitude, elle en devenait presque folle. Elle pouvait sentir leur torse musclé contre elle. La chaleur émanant de leur corps. Leur odeur virile...

Elle faillit bien se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées... mais non.

Elle devait reprendre le contrôle. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire ainsi. Gigotant alors faiblement, elle tenta de les repousser. Chose qui fut bien sûr futile, vu le peu de forces dont elle disposait. Echappant un petit soupir de frustration, elle tourna la tête vers Kid, qui semblait la tenir fermement par la taille. Jusqu' à ce que les deux rivaux en plein affrontement de regard tournent les yeux vers elle, une nouvelle fois. Haussant tous les deux un sourcil face à l'adorable scène sous leurs yeux.

"Lâchez moi."

Elle avait réussi à légèrement reprendre le contrôle, apparemment. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Kid fut le premier à réagir, sa main métallique empêchant la navigatrice de bouger, une nouvelle fois. Le métal était glacé. Elle en frissonnait.

"Tst. Tu restes ici.", lui ordonna-t-il alors, avec un petit sourire.

Law, lui aussi, sa main droite tenant fermement sa hanche, lui sourit. Il ne semblait pas vouloir qu'elle s'en aille. Surtout pas. Sa main gauche vint doucement jouer avec une longue mèche de ses cheveux, l'enroulant autour de son index. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, la jeune femme étant de nouveau happée par son regard orageux.

"Tu veux déjà t'en aller, Nami-ya ?"

La navigatrice frissonna alors une nouvelle fois, la voix du Shichibukai résonnant délicieusement en elle. Elle n'arrivait décidemment pas à se tenir. Mais elle se força du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à rester de marbre, bien que son corps la trahisse.

Car, en effet, un petit détail n'avait pas échappé aux deux hommes. Ils avaient déjà eu le temps de l'examiner en entier. Et ils avaient remarqué quelque chose. Au niveau de sa poitrine. Ils pouvaient voir les pointes durcies très disctinctement, sous le tissu. Et tout le monde sait ce que cela voulait , justement, vint jouer avec l'une. Il la tordit entre son index et son pouce, à travers le haut de maillot de bain qu'elle portait. La faisant ainsi lâcher un adorable gémissement de plaisir. Il semblait, à présent, ne plus tellement se soucier de son petit combat avec son rival. Pour l'instant, du moins...

Le capitaine des Heart, prenant bien sûr soin d'admirer l'expression de la jeune femme, fut assez satisfait. Kid pouvait finalement être autre chose qu'un bon à rien. Il décida de le suivre, venant réserver le même traitement à l'autre sein. Faisant ainsi gémir à nouveau Nami.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, avant que le brun ne s'arrête, son rival s'arrêtant également. Il leva alors lentement le tissu cachant l'imposante poitrine de la navigatrice, sans pour autant l'enlever, cette dernière devenant alors complètement rouge. Elle fit donc en sorte, de sa main libre, de la cacher de la vue des deux pirates. Mais elle fut vite arrêtée par l'homme derrière elle, qui attrapa ses deux poignets, de sa main métallique, les tenant fermement au dessus de sa tête. Law, en profitant, vint alors écraser sa poitrine de sa main droite, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

"L-Law ! Arrête ça !", gémit alors la rousse, la sensation étant à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur.

Il semblait bien qu'elle était assez sensible, à cet endroit. Il allait vite voir jusqu'à où. Gardant toujours sa main au même endroit, massant avec la même intensité, il se baissa légèrement, son visage étant dangereusement près de sa poitrine. Puis, lentement, sa langue vint jouer avec la pointe qui était alors précedemment stimulée par son ennemi. S'enroulant autour. Un frisson parcourant alors l'échine de Nami. Elle se courba légèrement, son corps en voulant visiblement plus. Kid, justement, décida de reprendre un peu les choses en main. Après tout, où était l'intérêt si c'était Law qui faisait tout ? Il fit alors glisser sa main droite le long de sa hanche, avant de venir, d'un coup, arracher son maillot. Il le jeta négligemment au sol, faisant se crisper la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, semblant plutôt remontée.

"Hey !.."

Il n'était quand même pas obligé de lui détruire ainsi ses vêtements ! Elle lui jeta un petit regard énervé, n'étant visiblement pas vraiment ravie.

Mais elle se calma vite. En effet, le brun, qui était toujours atellé à sa tâche, n'aimait pas vraiment la voir focalisée sur autre chose que lui. C'est pourquoi, fronçant les sourcils, il mordit volontairement la pointe tendue dont il s'occupait, la faisant ainsi tourner de nouveau la tête vers lui, en émettant un petit cri de surprise. Et là, il avait de nouveau son attention.

Il finit par lâcher la pointe qu'il malmenait depuis un bout de temps déjà pour venir s'occuper de l'autre. Il inversa donc les choses, faisant encore et toujours gémir et soupirer la navigatrice.

L'homme au bras métallique avait donc le champ libre. Il vint donc, toujours avec toute la "douceur" qu'on lui connaissait, attraper fermement le derrière de la jeune femme. Il avait ENFIN les mains dessus, lui qui l'avait tant convoité. Et c'était précisément ce à quoi il s'attendait : la perfection dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait déjà eu de trois petits aperçus de la "marchandise", de toute façon, depuis le début de leur récente alliance. Sa main maltraita presque la chair, tant il semblait faire une fixette dessus.. Au grand dam de sa propriétaire qui, de son côté, gigotait vaguement pour essayer de l'empêcher d'y aller trop fort.

Mais heureusement pour elle, (et malheureusement pour Kid) au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle réussit à avoir un peu de répit. Car, en effet, Law s'était brusquement arrêté. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kid la tenant toujours par les poignets, il fit en sorte de lever sa tête vers lui, son index relevant calmement son visage. Il avait une idée, apparemment.

"Nami-ya.. Je pense qu'on s'est assez occupés de toi, tu ne crois pas ?", lui souffla-t-il, une petite lueur amusée dans le regard.

Son rival sembla comprendre là où il venait en venir, du moins plus rapidement que la navigatrice. Après tout, entre hommes, c'était aisé de se comprendre. Un sourire aussi sadique que celui du chirurgien apparut alors sur son visage.

Et Nami finit par saisir ce qu'ils voulaient.. Et, étonnamment, ne sembla pas vouloir se rebeller, ou protester, comme ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Elle ne broncha même pas. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme derrière elle, lui faisant signe de la lâcher, chose qu'il fit, bien sûr.

Et elle se baissa. Law venant visiblement se rapprocher de son rival. Les deux lui faisant maintenant face, leurs yeux rivés sur elle. Elle souriait, d'ailleurs, comme si le petit traitement qu'elle avait subi avait suffi à la rendre beaucoup plus docile. La jeune femme prit un malin plaisir à les faire mijoter un peu, cependant. Après tout, ce n'était pas Nami, si elle ne gardait pas un peu de pouvoir... Elle les fixa, calmement, comme pour les défier. Passant calmement sa main là où elle pouvait entrevoir une légère bosse, qui semblait grandir sous son toucher. Prenant un petit air innocent, comme elle le faisait avec beaucoup d'hommes, car elle savait pertinement que peu savaient y résister. Mais... les deux hommes qu'elle avait en face d'elle semblaient assez impatients, et résistèrent donc assez facilement. Le plus grand la pressa, en attrapant sa main droite, faisant en sorte de la plaquer à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'autre venant directement poser une main sur sa tête, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux.

"Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à patienter.", lui expliqua Kid, son grand sourire toujours présent.

Il prit d'ailleurs soin de s'avancer légèrement, accompagné de son ennemi, bloquant par ce fait Nami. Elle ne pouvait plus leur échapper.

Elle se résolut donc à obtempérer, soupirant, assez décue de voir qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir les mener aussi facilement par le bout du nez.

Mais quelque chose vint les interrompre.

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

"Nami ?"

Une voix féminine venait tout juste de se faire entendre, derrière la porte. Robin.

"Tout va bien ? On a besoin de toi sur le pont, c'est urgent. Luffy a encore fait des siennes."

Le trio déglutit alors. Nami devenant soudainement rouge. Law et Kid s'échangeant un petit regard concerné, sourcils froncés.

Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT mal barrés.


End file.
